the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of powers
This is a list of all superpowers seen in the The Super Babies series, including the non-canon continuity. __NOEDITSECTION__ A= Aging :Description: Cast upon an object, it makes the one who touches it age until they die of old age. It appears that it is ineffective against humans. :Seen/Mentioned: Used upon a bell jar that Caberra is later trapped in. ''Amplification :'Effect:' None :'Description:' Magnifies the user's voice when one's hand is pointing to the side of the user's neck. :'Seen/Mentioned:' By Evans in 2030 at the beginning of the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. Used by Mr. Stupid NoHead several times during the Battle of SuperheroUniversity in 2007. :'Notes:' The counter is ''Quietus. In Evans simply holds his hand to his throat while speaking. Anti-Power :Description: Prevents the effects of a superpower over one target object or animal. :Seen/Mentioned: In , Veronica was required to perform an anti-power on a regurgitating toilet. Aquakinesis : :Effect: Water jets :Description: 'Produces a fountain or jet of water from the hand. :'Seen/Mentioned: Used by Sheriff Bladepoint in 1995 to help douse Charity Hirz's hologram pit after it was set aflame by Nolan Giles, who used the Fire element. Lindsay Kellerman used this power in 2020 to extinguish her skirt, which had caught flame during a fight against a dragon. :Notes: It takes great control and practice to fire a controlled jet of clear liquid. :Etymology: Clearly derives from the Latin words aqua. Arrow-shooting :Description: The power to create arrows and fire them from the hand. :Seen/Mentioned: The power used to be used by Appleby Arrows supporters at Crodela matches to show their support for their teams; however, the British and Irish Crodela League banned the use of the spell at matches when referee Joseph Wormwood was pierced through the nose with a stray arrow in 1894. Artistic Weaponry :Description: The power to use art-based weapons or artistic weapons with great proficiency. :Seen/Mentioned: To be added. |-| B= Bond Reducement :Pronunciation: Re-LASH-ee-oh :Description: A spell used to make the subject release what ever it is holding or binding. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Harry Potter against Grindylows in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Also used in 1997 and 1998, when Hermione used this spell to free Mrs Cattermole from the chained chair and to free the Ukrainian Ironbelly on which they were to get out from Gringotts.]] |-| C= Camouflage :Description: Causes the target to blend seamlessly in with its surroundings, like a chameleon. :Seen/Mentioned: Used and mentioned multiple times from 2041 onward. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by ninth-years in their CATs. ''Cantare :'Description:' Causes the victim to burst uncontrollably into song. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by the Superhero School professors to animate suits of armor. :'Etymology:' ''Cantare is Latin for "sing". ''Cave Inimicum :'Pronunciation:' KAH-way ih-NIH-mih-kum :'Description:' Based on the etymology, it may warn the caster of any approaching enemies, similar to a Caterwauling Charm. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used multiple times by Hermione Granger in 1997 and 1998 to protect the tent she shared with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. :'Etymology:' The incantation is a Latin phrase which translates to "beware of the enemy". Chlorokinesis Makes a bouquet of flowers appear from the hand. :'Effect:' White lights :'Description:' Controls nature. Makes plants grow to full size instantaneously and makes a bouquet of flowers appear from the hand. :'Seen/Mentioned:' The Gladiator may have had this power. Color Generation :'Effect:' Unknown :'Description:' Generates color. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Morgan to get someone's attention. Color Manipulation :'Effect:' Unknown :'Description:' Changes the target's color. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by fifth-years in their CATs. Cryokinesis :'Description:' Transforms the target into solid albeit normal ice. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Mr. Stupid NoHead to immobilize Baby Intelligence. |-| D= Depictukinesis :'Description:' Manipulates art and the medias used to create them. :'Seen/Mentioned:' To be added. |-| E= Erecto :'Pronunciation:' eh-RECK-toh :'Description:' Used to erect a tent or other structure. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Hermione Granger to construct a shelter for her, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley in 1997. :'Etymology:' ''Erectum is past principle of erigere, which is Latin for "to erect". ''Evanesco'' (Vanishing Spell) :Pronunciation: ev-an-ES-koh :Description: Vanishes the target; the best description of what happens to it is that it goes "into non-being, which is to say, everything". :Seen/Mentioned: Used multiple times in 1995. :Etymology: From "evanescene", meaning "something that is fleeting or disappears. |-| F= Feather Weight :Description: Makes something lightweight. :Seen/Mentioned: Harry Potter contemplated using this in 1993 to lighten his trunk so that he could carry it by broom to Gringotts, though he decided against it. :Notes: This charm may have been cast by Hermione Granger on her beaded bag to make it easier to carry, considering the heavy objects within. ''Finestra :'Pronunciation:' fi-Ness-Trah :'Description:' Creates an aperture in a wall or window. Finite :'Pronunciation:' fi-NEE-tay :'Description:' Terminates spell effects in the vicinity of the caster. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Remus Lupin used this spell on Neville Longbottom; three years later, Harry Potter used it to prevent an attack on his friend. :'Etymology:' From Latin ''finire, meaning "to finish". Finger-removing jinx :Description: Removes a person's fingers. :Seen/Mentioned: Gunhilda Kneen jinxed her husband with this spell. Flagrante Curse :Description: Causes the cursed object to burn human skin when touched. :Seen/Mentioned: The Lestrange Vault had this curse on it. ''Flagrate :'Pronunciation:' fluh-GRAH-tay :'Description:' Produces fiery marks which can be used to write. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Tom Riddle used this spell to write his name; Hermione Granger used it three years later to mark some doors. :'Etymology:' From the Latin ''flagrate, meaning "a burn". Flight :Description: This power allows mutants to fly. :Seen/Mentioned: Hell Burnbottom used this power to pursue Master Intelligence and Red X. ''Fumos'' (Smokescreen Spell) :Description: Used to produce a defensive cloud of dark grey smoke. :Seen/Mentioned: This spell, used in 1993, is covered in The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. Fur spell :Description: Causes fur to grow on the victim. :Seen/Mentioned: Fred and George Weasley used this spell on each other. |-| G= ''Geminio'' (Gemino Curse) :Pronunciation: jeh-MIH-nee-oh :Description: Creates an identical, useless copy of the target :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger on Salazar Slytherin's Locket to disguise her presence from Dolores Umbridge. :Etymology: The Latin word gemini means "twins". ''Glisseo :'Pronunciation:' GLISS-ee-oh :'Description:' Causes the steps on a stairway to flatten into a slide. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Hermione Granger to escape from Death Eaters. :'Etymology:' Probably derived from French ''glisser, meaning "to slide". |-| H= Hair Manipulation :Effect: None :Description: Thickens the victims hair. It can also turn a person's hair into antlers, change its color, or expel hair from the target's head. :Seen/Mentioned: This superpower was used to make Mr. Formidable NoHead grow antlers in 2007. ''Harmonia Excess :'Effect:' None :'Description:' Repairs a mutant transport. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Rotta Hecks to mend a transport in 2031. :'Etymology:' Latin ''harmonia, which means "harmony". Healing powers :Description: Heals injuries. Causes wounds and gashes to heal up and any blood to return to the victim. Heals any minor damage such as paralysis or poisoning. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Annabeth Black to heal the wounds of Qamar caused by the sword that stabbed him in 2018. Homings :Description: Offensive powers that follow their target with a constant speed after being cast. ''Human-presence-detection'' (Human-Presence-Revealing Spell) ]] :Pronunciation: HOM-eh-num reh-VEH-lee-oh :Description: Reveals human presence in the vicinity of the caster. :Seen/Mentioned: Used multiple times by various people in 2019. :Notes: It can be used non-verbally; Dumbledore does so to detect Harry underneath his Invisibility Cloak.http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/2007/7/30/j-k-rowling-web-chat-transcript (Hot-Air Charm) :Description: Causes wand to emit hot air. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1995 to dry off her robes. Also used shortly after to melt snow. Also was used by Albus Dumbledore in 1997 to dry Harry's and his own robes. Quite possibly a form of Ventus. |-| I= Igniferno in the t and i Factory caused by Cherical McSnake]] :Description: Creates great spirits of fire which burn anything in its path, including nearly indestructable substances. This fire is nearly impossible to control. :Seen/Mentioned: Though there are numerous instances when it may have been used, it was only proven to have been used in 2015 by Cherical McSnake, who was killed by it. Illumination :Description: This power lets a body glow in the dark. :Seen/Mentioned: The only power demonstrated by Lisa. Joseph used this power to reveal himself to some giants in 2007. Impediment :Pronunciation: im-ped-ih-MEN-tah :Description: This power is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the specific action can be controlled by the user is unclear. :Seen/Mentioned: In 2017, Bartholomew saw in a memory that Annabeth had used it on Brooklyn Gales. Also used in 2018 by Sean against the Inferi and Poe Ledsa. Stronger uses of this power seem capable of blowing targets away. ''Impervius'' (Impervius Charm) :Pronunciation: im-PUR-vee-us :Description: This spell makes something repel (literally, become impervious to) substances and outside forces including water. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1993 on Harry's glasses while in a Quidditch match and also by the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Also used in 1997, first by Ron to protect objects in Yaxley's office from rain, and then by Hermione to protect Harry, Ron and Griphook from the burning treasure in the Lestranges' vault. :Etymology: It is said that the Latin impervius means (and is the source of) "impervious"; although it is the source of the word, it is better translated as impassable, as in a mountain peak. Inanimation :Effect: Unknown :Description: It is a superpower of unknown effect, most likely used to conjure an inanimate object. :Seen/Mentioned: Mentioned briefly in 1993. Inflation :Effect: None :Description: Inflates objects (living or dead). :Seen/Mentioned: One of the secondary spells in or possibly in " . :Etymology: The prefix 'Inflate' derives from the English verb "to expand with oxygen". ''Informous'' (Informous Spell) :Pronunciation: in-FOR-m-es :Description: Informous is a spell that is used to complete one's Folio Bruti. A page with a brief description (including weaknesses and strengths) of the charmed creature is added to the caster's Folio Bruti. :Seen/Mentioned: This was seen in the video game version of :Etymology: The prefix Info derives from the English verb "to inform". : ''Insect repellent :'Effect:' Jet of white light :'Description:' This power is used to blast away insects and, presumably, arachnids. :'Seen/Mentioned:' A violet-cloaked mutant uses this beam in 2020 to defend he and his friend from some spiders that are attacking them. He learned the spell from a diary, who attempted to use it in a memory. Invisibility :'Description:' It is the ability to turn invisible. :'Seen/Mentioned:' When Lucy McRae explains the concept of the Chosen One, she mentions that Lindsay has this power. The Dark Flame proved to have this ability in . |-| J= (Jelly-Brain) :'Description:' Presumably affects the target's mental processes. :'Seen/Mentioned:' During the September 2021 riot that took place during the Puddlemere United/Holyhead Harpies Crodela game, a lot of Harpy supporters were using this power. :'Notes': This power may have been the spell that the Knights of Plague hit Ron with in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in the Battle of Transylvania. (Jelly-Fingers) :'Description:' Causes the target's fingers to become almost jelly-like to make it uneasy for the victim to grasp objects. :'Seen/Mentioned:' After a June 2021 Pride of Portree/Appleby Arrows Crodela game, the losing Seeker accused his opposite number of using this power against him as they both closed in on the Snitch. |-| L= Laetiora :'Description:' Causes the person upon whom the power is used to become contented and happy, though heavy-handedness with it causes the victim to break into an uncontrollable laughing fit. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Taught to third-year powers classes, part of the written C.A.T.. The power was invented by Felix Summerbee. Langlock :'Pronunciation:' LANG-lock :'Description:' Glues the subject's tongue to the roof of their mouth. Created by Severus Snape. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Harry on Peeves and twice on Argus Filch, to general applause. :'Etymology:' Probably from the French ''langue ("tongue") and the English "lock". (Leek Jinx) :Description: Makes leeks sprout out of the target's ears. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by a fighting Gryffindor fourth year and sixth year Slytherin before a Quidditch match in 1992. ''Liberacorpus :'Pronunciation:' LIB-er-ah-cor-pus :'Description:' Counteracts ''telekinesis. :Seen/Mentioned: Harry used the spell in 1996 to counteract Levicorpus he had inadvertently cast on Ron. :Etymology: Latin liberare, "to free", and corpus, "body" or "corpse". :Notes: It is not clear why Levicorpus has a specific counter-spell, and is not neutralised by simply using Finite Incantatem, although this could be due to the fact that Snape invented the spell and therefore made it irreversible except by its specific counter-curse. 'Light' :Effect: Sustained blanket of white light :Description: Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the hand's tip, like a torch. :Seen/Mentioned: Constantly throughout the series. A stronger version of this power, Light explosion, creates an intense beam of light that projects from the wand's tip and can lock-on to various targets and cause ghouls to retreat. Used in . :Notes: opposite incantation, Light reversal, puts the light out. 'Light reversal' :Effect: None :Description: Turns off the light produced by the superpower used to create it. :Seen/Mentioned: In 2042, the Gladiator shut off the Light wielded by Andromeda, moments before the Battle of Transylvania. :Etymology: Light reversal, meaning that it reverses the Light superpower. 'Lightning' (Electrocution) :Light: A series of fork-like bolts :Description: Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the electricity; the pain is described as having hot knives being driven into the victim. It cannot be cast successfully by a person who is doing so out of pure spite or anger; one must feel a true desire to cause the victim pain. If one casts lightning, he or she will receive a life sentence in Beta Prison for it, as with any other illegal superpowers. :Seen/Mentioned: Used multiple times from the second book onward. ''Locomotor'' (Locomotion Charm) :Pronunciation: LOH-koh-moh-tor :Description: The spell is always used with the name of a target, at which the wand is pointed (e.g. "Locomotor Trunk!"). The spell causes the named object to rise in the air and move around at the will of the caster. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Nymphadora Tonks in Harry Potter to move Harry's trunk from his room. Filius Flitwick similarly used it to move the Mystic's trunk after Mrs. Twisted NoHead sacked him. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown used this spell to race their pencil cases around the edges of the table. A variation seen in 1998 is Piertotum Locomotor, which caused the statues of Hogwarts to be animated. :Etymology: Latin locus (place) and moto, "set in motion" (passive motor), or English locomotion. ''Locomotor Mortis'' (Leg-Locker Curse) :Pronunciation: LOH-koh-moh-tor MOR-tis :Description: Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Draco Malfoy on Neville Longbottom in 1991. Used by Harry Potter on Draco Malfoy, who deflected it, in 1996. One of the spells on . :Etymology: English locomotion, "movement" + Latin mortis, "of death". :Notes: It is unclear whether or how this spell is related to the Locomotor spell. It could, however, be that the curse "locks" any part of the body in accordance to where it is pointed, or moves the body into a position of the caster's choosing whilst placing them into an immobile state. It is possible that Draco had pointed his wand at Neville and the curse "locked" his legs together. Loudness :Description: This power emits a magnified roar from the mouth of the user. This noise disrupts all in its path, and can even be used to harm opponents. :Seen/Mentioned: ''Lumos Duo :'Pronunciation:' LOO-mos DOO-oh :'Description:' Creates an intense beam of light that projects from the wand's tip and can lock-on to various targets, turn hinkypunks solid and cause ghouls to retreat. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Learned and used by Ron in the video game adaptation of . :'Etymology:' ''Lumos plus Latin duo, "two". ''Lumos Solem on the Devil's Snare]] :'Pronunciation:' LOO-mos SO-lem :'Description:' Creates a powerful ray of light as bright as the sun. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Hermione to free Ron from the Devil's Snare. The incantation was only used in . :'Etymology:' Derived from two words; the Latin ''lumen, meaning "light", and the Latin word for "sun", which in its accusative case is "solem". :Notes: It is possible that the quality of the light is on the warmer solar end of the spectrum; Considering the known uses that the spell has been put to, it isn't that much of a stretch to presume that the spell is used to conjure Sunlight. |-| M= Magnification :Description: Causes the target to swell in physical size. :Seen/Mentioned: Used on a lighter experimentally. ''Memory wipe in 1993]] :'Effect:' Intense beam of blue light :'Description:' Used to hide a memory of a particular event. :'Seen/Mentioned:' First seen in 1993 when used by Gilderoy Lockhart on Harry and Ron; the spell backfired due to a faulty wand, costing Lockhart most of his own memory. Again, it was used in 2025 when Suzie used the spell on 2 guards who had followed Roy and Suzie after their escape from her base. The spell is most often used against Muggles who have seen something of mutantry. :'Notes:' Memory wipes are confirmed on D. Isaac Thomas' website to have been developed by a mutant named Mnemone Radford, who became the Ministry's first eraser. The government employees assigned to modifying the memories of Muggles are called erasers. This spell differs from False Memory creation. Meteolojinx Recanto :'Pronunciation:' mee-tee-OH-loh-jinks reh-CAN-toh. :'Description:' Presumably causes weather effects caused by jinxes to cease. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Suggested in 1997 by Arthur Weasley to Ron (disguised as Reginald Cattermole by use of Polyjuice Potion) as the best way to clear up the rain jinx on a Ministry office. Also used by Bartemius Crouch Jr (Disguised as Alastor Moody) In 1994 to cease the weather effect of the Great Hall's Ceiling insisting it is broken as he told Dumbledore to "Fix his ceiling". :'Etymology:' ''Meteorology, the study of weather, the word jinx and recant, "to withdraw or retract". Interestingly in modern English recant means to say that you no longer hold a belief. ''Mind control :'Effect:' :'Description:' Use of it is illegal. Places the subject in a dream-like state, in which he or she is utterly subject to the will of the caster. However, those who are strong willed may learn to resist it. It also allows the user to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim. The use of this power on another human results in capital punishment or life sentence in Beta Prison :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used on many occasions. First seen in 1994 when Barty Crouch Jr, impersonating ex-Auror Alastor Moody, used it on a spider and later on students during a "class demonstration". While breaking into Gringotts in 1998, Harry used it on a goblin and a Death Eater when they became suspicious. Used by Annabeth Black on Bartholomew Gales after he had a dream calling him to his family and the Light. Also during Mind resistance lessons in 2017. Miniaturization :'Description:' Forces the target to shrink. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Performed by Alyssa Smith in 2019. Money creation :'Effect:' Brief blur of green and white :'Description:' Creates money out of thin air. :'Seen/Mentioned:' In 2018, Rotta Hecks used the power to create money for her husband. Mobilicorpus :'Pronunciation:' MO-bil-ee-COR-pus :'Description:' Levitates and moves bodies. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Sirius Black used it on Severus Snape in 1994. It was probably used on Peter Pettigrew by Lord Voldemort in the graveyard to make him come forward. :'Etymology:' Latin ''mobilis, "movable", and corpus, "body". :Notes: It is possible that Mobiliarbus and Mobilicorpus are variations of the same basic spell, since they share the "Mobili-" stem. ''Molly Weasley's Curse'' :Pronunciation: Unknown :Description: Like the Avada Kedavra curse, it kills (or freezes) the victim. It turns the body grey/blue (or paler) while it turns to stone and then another twin jinx can blast the body into pieces. :Seen/Mentioned: 'Molly Weasley used the curse after Bellatrix Lestrange attacked Ginny Weasley. Only used in the film version. :'Notes: This may be Duro or a Freezing Charm, although the latter is shown to be blue in 1992. ''Mucus ad Nauseam :'Effect:' None :'Description:' Gives the recipient a massive head cold and an extremely runny nose. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Taught by Ramona Meyer to her first-year class, used later that year by Bethany Donner on Roan Kendels. Muffliato'' (Muffliato) :Pronunciation: muf-lee-AH-to :Description: This spell fills peoples' ears with an unidentifiable buzzing to keep them from hearing nearby conversations. :Seen/Mentioned: It was used in 1996 by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on various teachers and people such as Madam Pomfrey. It was created by Severus Snape. As pointed out by Hermione, it is probably not Ministry of Magic approved. It was also used in 1997 by Hermione Granger in protection of the camp-site where Harry and she stayed in hiding. :Etymology: English muffle, "to quiet", with a pseudo-Latin or pseudo-Italian ending. |-| N= Nasal bats :Description: It is another spell that is not fully understood, but most people presume, based on clues from the text, that it grotesquely enlarges the target's bogies, gives them wings, and sets them attacking the target. :Seen/Mentioned: Lily Clark was a noted practitioner of this spell, having used it at least thrice by her twelfth birthday. :Notes: This power may be related to, or the same as, the Bogey creation mentioned in 2019; however, that beam gives the victim a runny nose, and hence the two may be different. ''NoHead Erection :'Effect:' Jet of green light ascends and bursts :'Description:' Conjures the NoHead Sign, which is the sign of the NoHeads. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by the Lunch Money Bandit in 2031. Also seen in 1995 over the school to lure Hayden to his death. It was apparently invented by Mr. Demonic NoHead. :'Etymology:' The signature erection of the NoHeads. |-| O= Object indestructibility :'Description:' Makes something unbreakable. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Towards the end of , Hermione casts the charm on a jar, in which she puts Rita Skeeter in her Animagus beetle form to prevent her from transforming back into a human. Object teleportation :'Description:' Vanishes objects which then appear elsewhere. :'Seen/Mentioned:' In 2020, Lindsay Kellerman used this to transport Baby Intelligence's supplies and clothes to their motor home. (Obliteration Charm) :'Description:' Removes footprints. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Hermione in 1995 to remove the footprints that she, Harry, and Ron left in the snow while walking to Hagrid's hut. Also used in 1997 by Hermione to remove the footprints she and Harry left behind them in the snow as they journeyed through Godric's Hollow. :'Notes:' The above instance in book five only reveals that the ''Obliteration Charm can remove footprints. There is no explanation as to what effect it can have on other things. It could possibly destroy things, according to its name. ''Obscuro :'Pronunciation:' ob-SK(Y)OOR-oh :'Description:' Causes a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes, obstructing their view of their surroundings. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Hermione Granger in 1997 to obstruct the portrait of Phineas Nigellus's view of their location. :'Notes:' This spell might only affect characters in paintings; there are no other references to this spell. :'Etymology:' English word ''obscure, meaning "unclear" or "unnoticeable". ''Oppugno'' (Oppugno Jinx) :Pronunciation: oh-PUG-noh :Description: Apparently causes animals or beings of lesser intelligence to attack. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Hermione Granger in 1996 to attack Ron Weasley with a summoned flock of canaries during an argument. :Etymology: Latin oppugno, "I attack". ''Orbis :'Pronunciation:' OR-biss :'Description:' Sucks the target into the ground :'Seen/Mentioned:' Mentioned in . :'Etymology:' Orbis is Latin for 'circle', which reflects the power's physical appearance. Organ Manipulation :'Description:' Presumably causes the victim's insides to be ejected from the body, though due to the fact that a portrait of its inventor was hung in a hospital, it is possible this spell's effect is entirely different. :'Seen/Mentioned:' It was only ever seen once, and that was when Harry Potter visited a hospital in 1996, and he saw the inventor's portrait. |-| P= Pack :'Pronunciation:' pak :'Description:' Packs a trunk, or perhaps any luggage. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used in by Remus Lupin in his office, and in by Nymphadora Tonks, once verbally and again non-verbally. Patented Daydream :'Pronunciation:' Unknown :'Description:' Gives the user a highly-realistic 30-minute daydream. Side effects include mild drooling and a vacant expression. :'Seen/Mentioned:' These were discovered by Squeazy. Partis Temporus :'Pronunciation:' PAR-tis temp-OAR-us :'Description:' Creates a temporary gap through protective magical barriers. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Albus Dumbledore in the Crystal Cave in . He uses it so that he and Harry can pass through the ring of fire used to ward off the Inferi. :'Etymology:' ''Partis is a plural form of the French verb partir, which means "to separate," "to go away," "to leave," or "to depart." Temporis is Latin for "time." (Permanent Sticking Charm) :Description: Makes objects permanently stay in place. :Seen/Mentioned: First mentioned in 1995, when Sirius Black suspected that his mother's painting was fixed to the wall with such a Charm. It is implied that the portrait in the Muggle Prime Minister's office also has such a charm on it. :Notes: It is never said whether the charm prevents the object from being removed by cutting away the section of wall. The incantation could be gluten sempra, meaning glue forever, or adher sempra, which means stick forever. ''Peskipiksi Pesternomi :'Pronunciation:' PES-key PIX-ee PES-ter NO-mee :'Description:' The one time it was used, it had absolutely no effect. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Lockhart to attempt to remove Cornish Pixies. :'Suggested Etymology:' English ''pesky meaning "annoying", English pixie meaning "a supernatural being", English pester meaning "to annoy", English no for negative and English me for the first person pronoun. :Notes: It is not known if the spell works or not. It also suspiciously sounds like "Pesky pixie pester no me." ''Petrificus Totalus'' (Full Body-Bind Curse) :Pronunciation: pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus :Description: Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; the victim will usually fall to the ground. :Seen/Mentioned: First used in 1991 by Hermione, who was trying to prevent Neville from stopping her, Ron, and Harry from leaving the common room to hunt for the Philosopher's Stone, used in the Hall of Prophecy in to petrify one of the Death Eaters pursuing the group, used on Harry by Draco Malfoy in the train in , ''and used also in . :'Etymology:' Latin ''petra, meaning "stone", and fieri (past participle factus), meaning "to become"; totalus comes from Latin "totus", meaning "complete". :Note: Albus Dumbledore used Petrificus Totalus on Harry during the first Battle of Hogwarts while Draco Malfoy disarmed him. ''Piertotum Locomotor :'Pronunciation:' pee-ayr-TOH-tum (''or peer-TOH-tum) loh-koh-MOH-tor :Description: Spell used to animate statues and suits of armour to do the caster's bidding. :Seen/Mentioned: In the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall used this spell to animate the suits of armour and statues within Hogwarts, to defend the castle. Possibly used by Albus Dumbledore to enchant the statues on the fountain in the entrance to the Ministry of Magic Department. :Etymology: Pier means "friend" or "colleague", totum refers to "the whole" or "total", and locomotor means "the movement of". (Placement Charm) :Description: A charm which temporarily places an object upon a desired target. :Seen/Mentioned: Mentioned in . ''Point Me'' (Four-Point Spell) :Pronunciation: English phrase :Description: Causes the caster's wand to act as a compass, and point North. :Seen/Mentioned: Hermione Granger taught it to Harry Potter, who used it during the Triwizard Tournament, particularly to navigate the hedge maze during the Third Task. :Note: This spell may be an invention of Hermione Granger; it is unclear in the Goblet of Fire text whether she invented it herself or found it through research. Given that the incantation is English (whereas almost all other mentioned spells have incantations based on Latin or other old languages) and that none of the other champions of the Tournament seem to use the spell, it seems likely that Hermione invented the spell. ''Power Generator :'Description:' Seen only in the non-canon continuity, this simply makes all powers more powerful for a limited period of time. :'Seen/Mentioned: Survival of the NoHeads ''Power of sense :'Pronunciation:' eem-o-bue-les :'Description:' Renders living targets immobile. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Mr. Stupid NoHead used it 1990 to freeze 2 Sheriff Bladepoint during the Battle of Edgewater. According to Sanders, a sense power will disable a Muggle Burglar Alarm. It strikes resemblances to the Flame-Freezing Charm, which negates the effects of fire. :'Etymology:' From the Latin “immobilis”, meaning immovable. :'Notes:' The Incantation was mentioned in the film adaptations of [[Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)|''Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets.]] :Remus Lupin also used it on the womping willow in the third movie when they use the time turner. ''Possession :'Effect:' :'Description:' Use of it is illegal. Places the subject in a dream-like state, in which he or she is utterly subject to the will of the caster. However, those who are strong willed may learn to resist it. It also allows the user to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim. The use of this power on another human results in capital punishment or life sentence in Beta Prison :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used on many occasions. First seen in 1994 when Barty Crouch Jr, impersonating ex-Auror Alastor Moody, used it on a spider and later on students during a "class demonstration". While breaking into Gringotts in 1998, Harry used it on a goblin and a Death Eater when they became suspicious. Used by Annabeth on Bartholomew Gales after he had a dream calling him to his family and the Light side. Also during Mind resistance lessons in 2017. Prior Incantato :'Pronunciation:' pri-OR in-can-TAH-toh :'Description:' Causes the echo (a shadow or image) of the last spell cast by a wand to emanate from it. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used by Amos Diggory in 1994 to discover the last spell cast by Harry's wand after it was found in the hands of Winky, a house-elf. :'Etymology:' Latin ''prior, "previous", and incantare, "to speak a spell" (past participle incantatum). :Notes: The nature of the "echo" depends on the original spell. The echo of a conjuring spell, for example, is the object conjured; the echo of the Cruciatus Curse is the screaming of the victim; the echo of an Avada Kedavra curse is the image of its victim. :Notes(2): Amos Diggory used this spell to find out if Harry's wand (held by Winky, Bartemius Crouch's house elf) cast the Dark Mark. :Notes(3): Apparently the spell is cumulative, with the user able to go further back and see spells that the wand performed after the latest spell. Harry suggests this in 1997. Hermione does not contradict his claim, suggesting this is true. (Protean Charm) :Description: Causes copies of an object to be remotely affected by changes made to the original. :Seen/Mentioned: First used in 1995. Hermione Granger put the charm on a number of fake Galleons. Instead of the serial number around the edge of the coin, the time and date of the next meeting of Dumbledore's Army appeared. It is possible that this charm is used on the Death Eaters' Dark Marks. :Etymology: The English word Protean derives from Proteus, a god in Greek Mythology. Proteus was a shape-shifter, able to take many forms. As a result, the word Protean has come to refer to versatility, flexibility, or an ability to assume many forms. "Protean" is also similar to "protein", derived from the same root, meaning a variable, flexible substance which forms strong bonds between its constituent parts. :Notes: On Hermione's fake galleons, when the date changes, the coin becomes hot, alerting the owner to look at the coin. This may not be a feature of the original charm. It may be a Flagrante Curse, when the Protean Charm changes the coin the curse may activate. It would seem from this that you can decide what the effects on the charmed objects are. Possibly by saying something along the lines of "Protean flagrante." although this is just speculation. :Notes (2): The Protean Charm is a N.E.W.T. standard charm, according to Terry Boot, who is incredulous that Hermione can perform the spell even though she is only in her fifth year (N.E.W.T.s are taken in the seventh year at Hogwarts). ''Protego Totalum :'Pronunciation:' pro-TAY-goh prah-TEH-go toh-TAH-lum :'Description:' Casts a shield charm over a small area that will not let anything pass through, except for the Unforgivable Curses: Avada Kedavra, Imperio and Crucio. :'Seen/Mentioned:' In 1997, this was one of the spells used by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to protect their camp site from unwanted visitors. :'Etymology:' Latin ''protego meaning "to protect" and Latin totus meaning "as a whole". (Purple Firecrackers) :Description: Causes purple firecrackers to shoot out from the tip of one's wand. :Seen/Mentioned: On 31 October 1991, Albus Dumbledore used this spell to get the attention of panicking diners in the Great Hall when a troll was loose in the castle. |-| R= ''Reducto (Reductor Curse) :'Pronunciation:' re-DUK-toh :'Description:' Breaks objects. In stronger usages, disintegrates them. :'Seen/Mentioned:' In 1995, Harry used it on one of the hedges of the Triwizard maze and ends up burning a small hole in it; in 1995, Gryffindors in Harry Potter's year referenced Parvati Patil as being able to reduce a table full of Dark Detectors to ashes, and Harry and his friends later used the spell in the Department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters, shattering many Prophecy Orbs in the process; in 1997, a member of the Order of the Phoenix attempted to use this spell to break down a door which Death Eaters had blocked when the Death Eaters had cornered Dumbledore in the Lightning Struck Tower. :'Etymology:' English ''reduce, "to bring down;destroy". :Notes: Reparo makes a good counter-curse. ''Reparo'' (Mending Charm) :Pronunciation: reh-PAH-roh :Description: Used to repair objects. :Seen/Mentioned: Countless times throughout the books. Shattered objects are often described as having "flown" back together. However, substances contained in the broken objects don't get back inside. In 1995 Harry smashed a bowl of murtlap essence. He could repair the bowl but the murtlap essence remained splashed to the floor. :Etymology: Latin reparo meaning "to renew" or "repair".Dictionary and Grammar Aid, University of Notre Dame, accessed 3-18-2008. :Notes: This is the final spell used in the Harry Potter series. Reparo has been seen to repair non-magical items, however it seems to have an inability at repairing magical items or items that have magic placed upon them. An example is Harry's Nimbus 2000 shown in 1993 which he is told is irreparable after it is destroyed by the Whomping Willow. Wands are also irreparable, as shown in 1992 when Ron's wand snapped after he and Harry crashed onto the Hogwarts grounds. Despite his use of Spellotape, Ron's wand malfunctioned throughout the entire novel. Another example is in 1997 when Hermione tried to fix Harry's broken wand, which was snapped by her errant Blasting Curse. However, Harry repaired his wand with the Elder Wand. Since the Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in the universe, it makes sense that it would produce the most powerful Repairing Charm. ''Repello Inimicum being desintegrated by the power of this spell combined with other protections]] :'Pronunciation:' re-PEH-lloh ee-nee-MEE-cum :'Description:' Disintegrates the persons entering this charm. :'Seen/Mentioned:' This spell was used by professors Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn along with Order of the Phoenix member Molly Weasley to protect Hogwarts Castle in 1998. :'Etymology:' Latin "Repello", meaning "Push Back" and "''inimicum", the accusative singular form of "inimīcus" meaning "foe" or "enemy". ''Rictusempra'' (Tickling Charm) in the Duelling Club using Rictusempra]] :Pronunciation: ric-tuhs-SEM-pra :Description: Causes an extreme tickling sensation that, in the case of Draco Malfoy, made him drop to the floor laughing. In the film, this spell causes the victim to be thrown in cartwheels through the air, rather than tickling them. :Seen/Mentioned: By Harry Potter on Draco Malfoy in 1992, when they fought in the Duelling Club. :Etymology: Possibly the sum of two words; The Latin rictus, meaning "The expanse of an open mouth", and semper, meaning "Always". Rictus is generally used as an expression of terror, however, "always an open mouth" would, in most cases, correspond to the act of laughing uncontrollably. :Notes: It can be bought at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley in . |-| S= Self-Liquification :Effect: Exerts colorful goo :Description: The target melts into a small colorful puddle, rendering them slippery and unaffected by people stepping on them. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by fifth-years in their CATs. Shield (Shield projection) :Effect: Blanket of white light :Description: The Shield causes minor to moderate attacks to rebound upon the attacker, protecting the caster. :Seen/Mentioned: Used exclusively by Baby Intelligence on the battlefield. Red X uses a similar power which reverses the construction of glass when Hell Burnbottom sent shards of glass to try to stab Master Intelligence. :Notes: The original description of this power states that it rebounds minor attacks to the caster. However, it is shown in the comics that it can also be used to reflect or lessen the effects of more powerful powers, depending on the skill of the user. In 2007, it is also shown to be able to create a sort of force-field across an area, and is used frequently to prevent two participants in an argument from reaching each other. ''Slash Effect :'Pronunciation:' dih-FIN-doh :'Description:' Rips, tears, shreds, or otherwise physically damages the target. :'Seen/Mentioned:' Used twice in 1994, the first time being by Harry Potter to cut Cedric Diggory's bag in order to talk to the latter, and the second time being by Ron Weasley to cut the lace from the cuffs of his dress robes in an attempt to make them seem less feminine. The spell was used a third time by Harry to swap the covers of his second-hand and brand-new copies of Advanced Potion-Making. :'Etymology:' Latin ''diffindere, meaning "to divide" or "to split". ''Stickfast Effect :'Pronunciation:' cul-loh-SHOE :'Description:' Adheres the victim's shoes to the ground with some sort of adhesive ectoplasm. :'Seen/Mentioned:' This spell is mentioned by Ramona Meyer during a Defense Against Darkness class. Silencio'' (Silencing Charm) :Pronunciation: sih-LEN-see-oh :Description: Makes something silent. :Seen/Mentioned: First used by Hadeline in 1993 to silence a frog and a raven in Charms class, then later used to silence a Knight of Plague that was trying to tell his comrades where they were. :Etymology: Probably Latin silentium, "silence". Also, silencio and silêncio (which is closer to the English pronunciation) mean "silence" in Spanish and Portuguese, respectively. ''Specialis Revelio'' (Scarpin's Revelaspell) :Pronunciation: speh-see-AH-LIS reh-VEL-ee-oh :Description: Apparently causes an object to show its hidden secrets or mutated properties. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Annabeth to find out more of Harry's Advanced Potion-Making book in 1996. Used by Ernie Macmillan to find out ingredients of a potion. Its precise effects are unknown, as there are no recorded occasions of the spell being successful. :Etymology: Latin specialis, "particular;individual" and revelare (present tense revelo), "unveil". :Notes: In 1994, Severus Snape cast a similar spell, but with different words ("Reveal your secrets!"), on the Marauder's Map, though he may have just been saying those words as he cast the spell non-verbally. The spell may also be able to distinguish different ingredients in a potion, though this is noted to merely sound impressive. Softening :Effect: ' None :'Description: Softens the target :Seen/Mentioned: This power is briefly mentioned on . (Stealth Sensoring) :Description: Detects those under magical disguise. :Seen/Mentioned: In 1998, Mrs. Twisted NoHead cast this around her office. Super sensory :Description: Presumably causes the caster to have enhanced senses, or to be able to sense things they would not normally sense. :Seen/Mentioned: Mentioned by Sean in 2017 as a potential substitute for using mirrors while driving an automobile. Super strength :Effect: None :Description: Makes the user incredibly strong :Seen/Mentioned: Baby Strength and Superquack use this power to escape several situations. |-| T= Telekinesis (Object manipulation) :Light: None :Description: This is the first power seen in The Super Babies series. Levitates, moves and manipulates the target. This can range from pencils to Human beings to Super Exterminators because size is unimportant. This power also summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. :Seen/Mentioned: This power is used multiple times in the series as well as expanded material; it is taught in early first-year classes. Lindsay Kellerman used it to summon the Mutant transport to escape Hell Burnbottom and the NoHeads in the Lioness Graveyard in 2031. :Notes: For the many applications of telekinesis, see its page. Text Manipulation :Effect: None :Description: Its known capabilities is that it can render a text illegible or even invisible. ''Titillando'' (Tickling Hex) :Description: Tickles and weakens :Seen/Mentioned: , later seen in spells/duels on Time warp :Description: Reverses small amounts of time within oneself. :Seen/Mentioned: Used by Jessica Tena, this power is highly unstable. Translation :Description: Causes two objects to be switched for one another :Seen/Mentioned: Ronald Koda contemplated using this power against the Gladiator. Tychokinesis :Description: The ability to manipulate probability. :Seen/Mentioned: The Lord of the Stone had this power in the B.C. era. |-| U= Ultraviolet Manipulation :Description: Ability to manipulate ultraviolet rays. :Seen/Mentioned: This power was used by L'smae several times in 2007. Unity :Description: The ability to encompass everything. :Seen/Mentioned: Earrus had this power in 2020. |-| W= Washing :Description: Renders dirty hands clean. :Seen/Mentioned: It was used by Sebiscuits in 2048, making his parents furious. See also *Modifiers *Superpowers *Mutantry *Healing powers Appearances Notes and references Category:Powers Category:Incomplete lists